The Dark Knight and The Fallen Angel
by TKJMC
Summary: When Batman brings the Joker back to Arkham Asylum, the murderous clown attempts to take over the place with a plan that he ensures will end the Dark Knight. And learn the story of Cyrus, a teenage inmate shrouded in mystery. Based loosely on the video game Batman: Arkham Asylum. Contains OC, HarleyXOC, some characters may be OOC. Based


It was a cold, rainy day in Gotham City. A large black car with wing like fins could be seen dashing down the street. Making sharp turns and nearly causing multiple accidents, it was obvious that the driver was in a hurry to get to wherever he was going. Inside of the two passenger car, a man in his late twenties was struggling with a pair of handcuffs that kept his wrist tightly together.

As he pulled on the handcuffs he suddenly said, "Get back, I got a bomb." He seemed as though he was thinking to himself before saying, "Oh yeah. That's right." before laughing in a sadistic way. The man behind the wheel acted as though the passenger wasn't there.

As another sharp turn was made, a bolt of lightning lit up the sky. The passenger was then seen to have light green hair done up in some type of afro and wearing a dark purple suit. The driver could be seen in a gray body suit and wearing a black mask connected to a black cape. The scene seemed to suddenly change from the dark, gloomy city to a dead, grey valley. The vehicle came to a screeching halt in front of a large gothic style gate. After a few seconds the gates opened which lead to two large mechanical doors. Driver side door of the large car opened revealing the Dark Knight himself. In a hurried manor, the caped crusader walked to the passenger side door and yanked it open and pulled out his passenger, revealing the Joker.

As Batman pulled the murderous clown by the back of his neck, the green haired criminal chuckled as he said, "Hey, hey. Watch the blazer, Bats. I just bought this." Ignoring the criminal's comments, the solo hero pulled Joker along like a rag doll. When they reached the large doors, Joker suddenly dropped to his knees from fatigue. After waiting a few seconds the doors slowly opened revealing a large hallway that looked almost like cave.

The Dark Knight pulled the murderer to his knees as he quickly muttered, "Move." As the Joker was pulled into the long, damp hallway, he suddenly announced to no one in particular, "Arkham Asylum! I hope you're ready to celebrate, because your favorite party animal is back, and ready to raise some hell." Acting as thought the clown didn't even speak, Batman dragged the killer along like a sack of potatoes.

Meanwhile in the holding cells of the asylum, a lone cell stood out from the rest. Inside this cell, unlike the others, was a single inmate. He appeared to be no older than sixteen; he wore a white tank top that showed off his slight athletic build with the baggy, orange bottoms of the traditional prison jumpsuit. This boy had dark brown skin with black, curly hair in a Caesar style. His wrists were bound together by handcuffs, though he didn't seem to be bothered by this.

The boy was in a deep sleep until he was suddenly awoken by the sound of a familiar maniacal laughter. "What the hell was that?" the guard standing by the boy's cell asked.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that's the Joker's laugh," an inmate in a nearby cell replied.

"That's impossible. He just escaped not too long ago." Another inmate inquired.

The inmates' conversation about the infamous clown went on for about about five minutes before an unfamiliar voice suddenly said, "You guys really should try a little something called 'eavesdropping'"

The hall suddenly got quite at the sound of the new voice. "Who said that?" A guard asked, not recognizing the soft voice. All eyes that could went toward the cell that contained the youngest inmate in the complex.

The teen sat up in his cot and looked though the electric field that kept him contained with his golden eyes. He cracked his knuckles before saying, "Joker led Batman into an abandoned warehouse with the threat of bombs being planted in the Gotham Children's Hospital. He had his goons all armed with guns and had Batman surrounded. But then he suddenly gave himself up and let The Bat take him. At least, that's what I heard from Cash."

The inmates suddenly began unleashing a tirade to themselves about their favorite murderous clown's failure. Then, almost as if on cue, a group of guards came walking in with an all too familiar criminal. The Joker walked in with his signature grin on his face. His wrists were held together by tight handcuffs that were connected to a pair of ankle-cuffs by a chain that made walking a problem. Entering right behind the group of guards was the Dark Knight.

The hall went silent and the inmates' eyes were all on the group that had just walked in, mainly the insane clown and the caped crusader. It was like this for about two minutes before the clown decided to break the tension, "Hey boys! Long time no see! Did you miss me?"

The hall of inmates began shouting to the sadistic man. Out of all the comments being said, only one seemed to stand out the most: "What the hell, Joker. How could you let the Bat-Freak nab you so easily?"

After watching the guards fail at calming the crowd down, Joker let out a malicious laugh before saying, "Don't worry boys. You know a man like me always has a trick up his sleeve."

All the guards suddenly got tense at the clown's words. Aaron Cash, the senior guard and one of the most respected men in the asylum, grabbed and turned on his electrical nightstick threateningly before saying, "And what kind of 'trick' do you have up your sleeve this time, clown?" Cash tightened his grip on the club as he emphasized the word "trick".

The caped crusader reached for a batarang while saying, "I'm quite interested in this trick of yours as well, Joker."

Joker did some type of weird dance as he said, "You see boys, it's a little something called, a hostile takeover." As if on cue, all the electric gates that kept the criminals in captivity disappeared. The inmates, not taking up the chance at freedom, came scrambling out of their cells.

Immediately trying to grasp the situation, Cash began shouting orders to the others guards, "Hutchison, Richards, Roberts, keep those fools in their cells. Parker, Ryder, guard the gates." Cash spun on his heels to give his next orders, "You three, keep an eye on the clown." But his orders were fell to deaf ears. He was met with the site of his fellow guard's unconscious with the Dark Knight and the Sadistic Clown missing. Cash turned to see the Joker running to the main gates with the caped crusader hot on his trail. Just as the detective came within arm's reach of the sadistic man, he was cut off by multiple inmates surrounding him.

When the clown reached the large electrified gate, he looked up at the security camera posted nearby and called out to it jokingly, "Honey, I'm home."

A few moments later the gate was deactivated and a female voice could be heard speaking on the intercom saying, "Come on in, baby."

Not waiting for the moment to pass, Joker went flying through the gates and out the hall with the electrified gate reactivating right as he left. Batman cursed himself for letting the killer escape so easily as he processed the situation.

"Fifty inmates, ten protecting the gates that the Joker just left from; ten guards, only one armed, five unconscious." The Dark Knight made these notes in his head. As he looked at the thugs surrounding him, he dropped into a fighting stance and said, "This isn't going to be easy."

One of the inmates cracked his knuckles with a grin on his face as he said, "I get first dibs on the Bat."

The man was about to rush the detective when a bare foot suddenly connected with his face. All eyes, including the detective's, went towards the teen that had kicked the thug.

"Hey that's the kid that spoke up before." One of thugs said upon realizing who the boy was.

"That is him. What hell does he think he's doing?" The teen gave a cocky grin before giving a roundhouse kick to the thug instead of answering.

The remaining inmates looked at each other before focusing their attention to the cocky teen and began to surround the boy. Not even a second later, the sound of bones breaking could be heard as the thugs went flying in nearly every direction possible. For every thug that was knocked down by the teen, another one would replace him not even a second later.

The world's greatest detective watched the quarrel in awe. The teen seemed to be dancing as he took out the impossible number of thugs using only his legs, seeing that his hands were out of use due to the handcuffs.

Curious as to who this boy really was, Batman called out to Aaron Cash, who was currently dealing with a couple of inmates himself, "Cash, what can you tell me about this kid here." He paused for a second to backhand a thug that was charging at him before continuing, "The one with the handcuffs."

Aaron smashed his electrified nightstick into one of the inmate's face before saying, "His name's Cyrus Anderson. He's in for attempting to rob S.T.A.R. Labs. We keep handcuffs on him to keep him under _some _control."

Batman slammed his elbow into a former prisoner's chest then followed up with a strong, right hook, as he said, "What do mean by keeping him under some control?"

The security guard elbowed an inmate the chest as he said, "The kid can take apart almost anything. He nearly escaped ten times in his first two weeks here, cause he somehow took apart the electric fence from the inside of his cell."

"What stopped him from escaping each time?" The detective asked before he gave an inmate an uppercut, knocking him out instantly.

"It was his psychiatrist. Almost all the inmates have one to help with their 'healing' process. This kid just had a good connection with his." Aaron replied before slamming his knee into the gut of another inmate attempting to take him down.

Before the detective could reply to the guard, he was cut off when someone called out to him saying, "Heads up, Bats." Batman turned just in time to see a metal foldable chair flying in his direction. The caped crusader caught the chair with ease and discarded it to a random direction.

"We aren't getting anywhere with this. These guys won't stay down, and were clearly out numbered." Batman said to Cash as processed the current situation.

After giving another inmate a strong right hook, Cash thought to himself for a second before saying. "Get out of here Batman. We can handle things here. Besides, the circus reject is getting away."

"You're right." muttered the hero as he looked around for some form of escape. Spotting a vent placed conveiniently on the wall he looked back at the secutrity guard asking him, "Are you sure that you can handle this?"

After getting a nod from Aaron, he charged through the mob of criminals until he reached the vent and ripped it off with ease. Crawling into the vent he looked back to see Cyrus, the teen from before, guarding the vent, ensuring that none of the criminals would be able to follow after the hero.

Stepping out of the vent, he peeked around the corner to see three inmates standing guard with assault rifles in each of their hands. "Looks like Joker already released the other inmates. They were also able to get their hands on some weapons." Quickly looking around the hallway he was standing in, Batman quietly swore under his breath. "There's no way that I can get close to them without them noticing me." Thinking to himself for a second turned back to the vent as he said, "I'll have to find another way." The detective was then met with the sight of Cyrus crawling out to the vent he just came out of.

Batman coked an eyebrow at the sight if the teen and said, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting back in your cell?"

Cyrus raised his hand in a defensive manor as he said, "That's kinda harsh don't you think?" He walked over to where the hero was standing and peeked around the corner to see the armed inmates. "Besides, it looks like you can use some can use some help."

Batman crossed his arms and said, "What exactly could you do? I can't see anyway of sneaking up on them without them noticing."

The teenage inmate stretched his arms as best as he could before saying, "Who said anything about sneaking up?"

Before the caped crusader could ask the teen what he meant, the teen took off toward armed criminals. Running at an impossible speed, the teen whistled to the thugs to get their attention. Noticing the boy the inmates fired at the boy. Surprising both the Bat and the team of thugs, he quickly ran up the wall to avoid the bullets. Too shocked at the boy's performance, the thugs unknowingly ceased their fire. Not giving the opportunity a chance to pass, Cyrus leaped off the wall and into the group of criminals, and knocked them all out with a swift roundhouse kick.

Batman stared at the teen in awe for a few seconds before quickly returning to his usual emotionless face. "Looks like you'll be more help than I originally thought you would."

Cyrus grinned at the hero's comment and said, "That's what happens when you underestimate the Dark Soldier."

"The Dark Soldier?" Batman repeated, not knowing what the teen was talking about.

"That's my alias. Y'know, like how your alias is Batman." The teen said while tugging at his handcuffs. "Anyway, now that we're done with introductions, you helping me out?" he held out his arms, signifying the handcuff he wore.

Nodding, the caped crusader withdrew a batarang from his belt and swiftly sliced through the chains of the handcuffs before placing it back on his person. "Don't think this means that you're free. Once this is all said and done, you're going back into your cell."

Cyrus rolled his eyes at the man's words before saying, "You don't have to worry about that, I didn't really expect anything different. But you can trust me when I say that I'm nothing like the rest of these bastards."

Curious as to what the teen meant the detective inquired, "What do you mean by that?"

The teen shook his head before saying, "Don't worry about that. You probably wouldn't believe me anyway." He stretched his arms before saying, "C'mon, we need to catch that clown." And with that he took off down the hall with the solo hero right behind him.


End file.
